


Dziewczynka

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, for friend
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Oreius zawsze wydawał się być tym poważnym w otoczeniu Piotra; to tylko pozory.alboEdmund uwielbiał dla żartów nazywać Piotra dziewczynką, a że Oreius to podłapał, to już nie jego wina.





	Dziewczynka

**Author's Note:**

> Moja przyjaciółka i ja jesteśmy zauroczone tym shipem - tak, najlepsze love story Narnii.  
> Dla Bobo <3  
> (Pisałam to po trzeciej kawie, o godzinie dwudziestej trzeciej, błagam nie zjedzcie mnie za to.)

Edmund uwielbiał dla żartów nazywać Piotra dziewczynką; mówił, że to przez jego delikatną urodę i niewinną mimikę, ale całe rodzeństwo Pevensie wiedziało, że zaczęło się dnia, w którym jeden z faunów nazwał Piotra Zuzanną. Tłumaczył się potem, iż nigdy rodzeństwa nie widział, a że chłopak stał do niego tyłem, to mogło mu się trochę pomylić. Oczywiście nie dosięgły go żadne konsekwencje, ale niesmak Piotra i drwiny Edmunda pozostały.    
  
Nikt nie śmiał wołać go tak prócz jego sióstr i brata - wszyscy pałali do swojego władcy wielkim szacunkiem. Nawet pan Tumnus, często żartujący z Łucją na ogrodach, nigdy nie określił go mianem innym niż “król Piotr” lub “Wielki król”, więc ogromnym zaskoczeniem było, gdy pewnego dnia zwrotu tego użył Oreius, zaufany kompan i doradca Piotra, centaur.   
  
Był to już czwarty rok ich pobytu w Narnii; właśnie zaczynała się wiosna. Ten dzień poświęcony był na odpoczynek, gdyż Piotr i Edmund dopiero co wrócili z kolejnej bitwy (wygranej, na szczęście) przeciwko ostatnim zwolennikom Białej Czarownicy. Edmund przebywał w tym czasie w lesie, wraz z Łucją odwiedzając bobry, za to starszy z rodzeństwa postanowił zostać na zamku. Początkowo miał wybrać się na spacer po plaży i, może, zamienić parę zdań z syrenami, o ile zechciały by podpłynąć bliżej lądu, ale wkrótce zmienił zdanie i ruszył na pole ćwiczebne.   
  
Oczywiście było opustoszałe. Wszyscy korzystali z tej odrobiny jakże rzadkiego czasu wolnego, spędzając czas z rodzinami, więc Piotr mógł spokojnie potrenować poza presją spojrzeń podwładnych, oczekujących od niego całkowitego braku pomyłek.    
  
Zabrał ze sobą swój miecz - podarek od Świętego Mikołaja - który służył mu o wiele lepiej, niż spodziewał się tego chłopak. Idealnie wyważony nigdy nie obciążał jego rąk, a siła i prędkość, z jaką ciął powietrze, zadziwiała nawet jego wrogów.   
  
Po paru minutach wymachów i pozorowanych cięć gardeł przeciwników jego koncentracja spadła niemalże do poziomu zerowego. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się działo, ale ostatnio ciągle był zmęczony - wysypiał się, a mimo to wciąż ziewał i kilka razy niemal został przez to zabity, gdy na polu walki zamknął na sekundę oczy. Jego ratunkiem był wtedy Oreius, zawsze walczący w pobliżu, zawsze mający go na oku.    
  
\- Jeśli będziesz wymachiwał tym ostrzem z taką siłą bez powodu, z pewnością będziesz się ciągle męczył, panie - usłyszał Piotr z drugiego końca pola, kiedy oparł miecz o ziemię i położył na jego rękojeści obie dłonie, aby odetchnąć. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i ujrzał nie kogo innego, jak właśnie Oreiusa - jak zwykle poważnego, jak zwykle z pokerową twarzą i dumną postawą. Siedemnastolatek wyprostował się i założył kosmyk przydługich blond włosów za ucho.   
  
\- Nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie, Oreiusie - powiedział, gdy centaur zbliżył się do niego dostojnie na odległość kilku metrów.   
  
\- Centaury nie potrzebują wiele odpoczynku, mój panie - oznajmił, a potem z błyskiem w oku dodał - W przeciwieństwie do małych dziewczynek.   
  
Uwadze Piotra nie umknęło, iż jego lewa ręka drgnęła nieco w jego stronę, jakby chciał zaznaczyć, że mówi o nim. Gdyby nie był tak oszołomiony, może zaśmiałby się na to z rozbawieniem.   
  
Koniuszki warg centaura uniosły się nieco, przybierając kształt uśmiechu, tak rzadko goszczącego na jego twarzy. Piotr zauważył to; oczywiście. Nauczył się już spostrzegawczości, dzięki której mógł ujrzeć prawdziwe emocje swojego przyjaciela i dzięki której wiedział teraz, że Oreius ma wyjątkowo dobry humor. Nie zamierzał tego niszczyć.   
  
\- Małe dziewczynki po prostu nie lubią siedzieć długo w jednym miejscu - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, obserwując jak centaur zaśmiewa się cicho, wyrzucając głowę w tył.    
  
\- Wiesz, mój panie, że małe dziewczynki bywają bardzo irytujące? - zapytał, a Piotr mógł tylko pochylić głowę, aby ukryć szeroki uśmiech.   
  
\- Słyszałem, że centaury są cierpliwe, więc nie powinieneś mieć z tym problemu, przyjacielu - odgryzł się, po czym spojrzał na niego i z zaskoczeniem ujrzał jego całkowicie szczery uśmiech, sięgający jego oczu i rozjaśniający jego groźne zazwyczaj oblicze.    
  
\- Och, oczywiście, że nie mam, panie, ale jest jedna taka dziewczynka, która nadzwyczaj bardzo lubi się wykłócać o swoje racje i sądzi, że umie i wie wszystko najlepiej - odrzekł centaur.   
  
Żaden poddany nigdy nie śmiał narzekać tak na Piotra, ale chłopak nigdy nie myślał o Oreiusie jako o poddanym; centaur był jego przyjacielem. A przyjaciele mają pełne prawo, aby wytykać błędy.   
  
\- Hej, nie może być aż tak źle - zaprotestował ze śmiechem. Oreius potrząsnął głową, wprawiając swoje długie ciemne włosy w ruch.    
  
\-  _ Aż _ tak może nie - zgodził się, skinąwszy. - Ale łatwo nie jest.   
  
Piotr wywrócił oczami, nie przestając się uśmiechać. - A kto powiedział, że będzie łatwo.   
  
Przez chwilę centaur był cicho; dopiero po dłuższej chwili otworzył usta. - Aslan ostrzegał, że synowie Adama są trudni w traktowaniu. Ale nie wspomniał, że może być tak źle.   
  
Jego twarz była poważna, bez cienia uśmiechu i Piotr już bał się, że centaur naprawdę ma go dosyć, ale wtem Oreius wybuchnął perlistym śmiechem.   
  
\- Ale wszystko zostaje wynagradzane, czyż nie, mój panie? - powiedział chwilę potem, dostrzegając uważny wzrok króla. Piotr uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i kiwnął głową, po czym podniósł miecz i gładko wsunął go do pochwy. Centaur bez wahania dołączył do niego, gdy blondyn skierował się w stronę Ker-Paravel.    
  
\- Och, mam nadzieję - przyznał, nie patrząc na swojego towarzysza, ale czując na sobie jego spojrzenie; czuł, jak prześlizguje się z jego profilu do ramion i z powrotem, i zadrżał lekko.   
  
\- Zimno ci, panie?   
  
Piotr musiał zadrzeć głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy - ciemne i dzikie, ale zarazem niezwykle ciepłe i przyjazne. - Ile razy ci mówiłem, Oreiusie, żebyś mówił do mnie Piotr? Po prostu Piotr.   
  
Oreius wahał się chwilę, nim odpowiedział. - Dobrze, Piotrze.   
  
Na dźwięk swojego imienia w jego ustach Piotr się uśmiechnął.   
  
\- A wracając do twojego pytania: nie, nie jest mi zimno, po prostu mam czasem dreszcze - odparł lekko, a widząc jego niedowierzanie, posłał mu delikatny, niemal nieśmiały uśmiech. - Naprawdę, to nic takiego.   
  
Oreius jeszcze parę razy zapytał o to, gdy Piotr trząsł się od czasu do czasu - młody król sam nie wiedział, czy to z powodu stresu, czy rzeczywiście z zimna, ale nie miał zamiaru przytakiwać centaurowi i pokazywać mu swojej kolejnej słabości. Wojownik znał ich już wystarczająco dużo.   
  
\- Nie chcesz, abym odprowadził cię dalej, mój pa… Piotrze? - poprawił się centaur w samą porę. Zatrzymali się pod schodami prowadzącymi do bocznego wejścia do zamku; Piotr stanął na trzecim stopniu, dzięki czemu mógł patrzyć Oreiusowi prosto w oczy.   
  
\- Poradzę sobie - zaśmiał się. - Wiem, że o małe dziewczynki trzeba dbać, ale akurat Ker-Paravel to moja piaskow-   
  
Nie zdążył, bo przerwały mu duże i szorstkie usta centaura; to nie był nawet pocałunek, bardziej zdecydowane, ale krótkie złączenie ich warg. Usta Oreiusa były wąskie i długie, całkiem inne od pełnych i dosyć krótkich (nie na standardy ludzkie) warg Piotra. Zanim chłopak miał szansę na pogłębienie tego, co centaur zaczął, i dotknięcie jego policzka, generał odsunął się i patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na niego, skłonił się.   
  
\- Do zobaczenia jutro, mój królu - rzekł, i już go nie było.   
  
Piotr stał tam dłuższą chwilę jak kołek, z uniesioną ręką i rumieńcami na policzkach, patrząc szklistymi oczami w kierunku, w którym odszedł jego przyjaciel, nim został wytrącony z tego transu przez nadchodzącego Edmunda.   
  
\- A tobie co się stało, zaciąłeś się czy jak? - zaśmiał się, mijając go w drodze do drzwi. Piotr zamrugał raz, potem znowu i odwrócił się, podążając za bratem.   
  
\- Po prostu… Chyba powinienem częściej trenować, wiesz? - uśmiechnął się do siebie, nie zważając na rozbawione spojrzenie Edmunda.    



End file.
